Upon Eternal Wings
by RebornGod
Summary: After to many of Akane’s abusive ways Ranma decides to do something. 6 years later meat Ranma the Divine Knight now join him in his quest to save the world. Paring RanmaRyoko. RR
1. Chapter 1

RebornGod

Presents: Ranma ½: Upon Eternal Wings

By: RebornGod

Disclaimers: I do not, in any way, own Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo or DBZ so don't sue me blah, blah, blah.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Panda-sign

Summary: After to many of Akane's abusive ways Ranma decides to do something. 6 years later meat Ranma the Divine Knight on his quest ti save the world!

Takes place after two weeks after the battle with saffron & the failed wedding

Chapter 1:The Chosen 5

"RANMA YOU BAKA WHY WON'T YOU EAT THE BREAKFAST I MADE FOR YOU!" Akane screamed at Ranma.

"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT I DON'T WANT TO DIE AT THE YOUNG AGE ON 18 YOU CRAZY TOMBOY!" Ranma shouted back "RANMA NO BAKA" she yelled as she launched an attack to the back of Ranma's head knocking him straight through the outer wall. Akane stormed off to school leaving Ranma there.

'Well I should get ready for school or I'm going to be late. ' Ranma thought as he trudged up the stairs. ' Hum that's odd Nabiki should be awake by now I should wake her up so she wont be late for school. ' He thought as he knocked on her door. No response. 'Duh she's asleep. ' Opening the door Ranma walked over to her bed. "Nabiki. Hey Nabiki wake up" Ranma said shaking her "15 more minutes" she replied half asleep "in 15 minutes you will be late for school" at this Nabiki bolted out of bed without any thought of modesty and into the furno Leaving a bloody nosed Ranma there.

5 minutes later

"Ranma why are you still here?" Nabiki asked

"I'm taking you to school. Now come we got 8 minutes to get there." He said scooping her up and bound over the outer wall and onto a nearby roof.

Nabiki was in awe as buildings rocketed past and the ground was many feet below them.

She did not realize that he had put her on the ground so she was still holding onto his neck so it looked like they had recently been kissing.

"RANMA YOU PERVERT STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE MY SISTER!" Akane shrieked a blood red battle aura springing around her, as she swung her mallet full force towards Ranma's head, oblivious that Nabiki was standing right behind him. But Ranma was not so slow at thinking. He saw that if he dogged Nabiki would be hit and if he took the blow she would go through the brick wall with him.

Akane was in a fit of rage, unconscious to the world around her. She felt her mallet come in contact with Ranma she tried to pull it back but it did not budge. She looked up to see a shocked and white-faced Nabiki, an enraged Ranma with the head of her mallet in his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL NABIKI!" Ranma bellowed at Akane.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO-"

"TO WHAT KILL YOUR SISTER! SO DOES IT MEAN JUST BECAUSE I HELP SOME ONE, I AM A PERVERT?" he shouted

"YES IT DOES YOU BAKA!"

"WELL TO HELL WITH IT! AKANE TENDO YOU ARE NO LONGER ENGAGED TO ME!" Akane sat there in shock before she ran off in tears dropping her mallet.

Then Kuno came out of where ever he comes from in the morning and shouted "Ranma Saotome today is the day that you shall be vanquished by my hand. For making Akane cry, I STRIKE!" Yelling, he charged towards Ranma with a real katana, "Nabiki move", he managed to push Nabiki out of the way and avoided the lethal slash to his neck. As he was fending off Kuno two more familiar shouts were heard. "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!". "NO YOU SHALL NOT HAVE MY SHAMPOO!" the two attacked him with a wave of chains and bandanas.

At this Ranma snapped. "WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST FUCK OFF!" Ranma said as a brilliant golden battle aura exploded around him. As their weapons came in contact with his aura they all melted.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ranma let off an inhuman scream as he rocketed into the air just as his father ran into the schoolyard.

"RANMA! RANMA DON'T DO IT THINK OF THE SCHOOLS THEY WILL NEVER BE JOINED!" Gemana yelled at his son high above him.

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM ANYMORE, OLD MAN! I'M TIRED OF ALL OF THIS SHIT, GETTING HAMMERED FOR THE SLIGHTEST THINGS, PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME LEFT AND RIGHT! WELL NOT ANY MORE! I RANMA SAOTOME WILL TAKE THIS NO MORE!"

"NOVA FLARE!" Ranma shouted, his last words getting swallowed in a white ball of fire.

"RANMA YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY HOW DEAR YOU KILL YOURSELF!" Genma Yelled at his unappreciative son

"Kill him self what are you talki-" Nabiki asked. A violent explosion of golden light cut her off throwing her to the ground. "Ranma? RANMA! NOOOO! Ranma you can't leave me please. Ranma." She screamed as she broke into tears.

On that day in Nearimia, Japan, people would swear that there were two suns in the sky that fateful day and Ranma Saotome was never to be seen

6 year later

'Tendo Dojo… I'm finally home.'

Knock, knock, knock

"Hello sir how may I help you?" Soun asked the young man at his door.

"So, you don't recognize me. It's me Ranma." Ranma said before Soun was holding him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Ranma is that you! We thought you were dead! Now the schools will be joined! Oh happy day! I must call the girls! Hold on one moment while I call every one" Soun said as he danced around the yard with Ranma in hand.

"...Ok…"

2 hours later

Nabiki Tendo was restless. Ranma wasn't dead and she was going to the Tendo dojo to meat him. 20 FRIGGEN minuets ago! Her stupid car had stopped in the middle of no were and now she was late to meet the non-dead Ranma.

"Well I might as well call to tell them I'm going to be late." She mumbled to her self-pulling out her cell phone. #Hello. Yes it's Nabiki. No my car has stopped. No I've tried that. Ranma can pick me up? Well ok, I'm on…#

20 minuets later

The towing truck had already gotten her sports car and now she had to wait for Ranma on the freezing road. It was already at lest 10:00p.m. And vary as she was thinking she when she heard a car pull up behind her. 'About time' she thought as she turned around to look at the car. What she saw astonished her. It was a car like she hade never seen.

It was midnight black and had a flaming silver Pegasus on the sides of the doors. The make looked to be a BMW Z3 a very restricted one at that. If she remembered correctly there were only 73 ever sold for 6.3 million yen and you had to meet parcticular requirements to even start think about owning one let alone buying one. And the only reason she could even see it was because of the bright gold under-lights on it.

Some one got out of the car. "Nabiki?"

"Ranma?"

"Nabiki! I've missed you so much!" He said running over and grabbing her in a bone-crushing embrace that would put an Amazon glomp to shame.

"Ranma… can't gasp breathe!" Nabiki squeaked.

"Eep Sorry!" Ranma blurted letting go of her.

"Well we should probably be headed to the dojo." Nabiki said

"well about that, your dad said since it would be so late that we should go to my place it's only about 35 miles from here so we should got there around 11:30 at the latest" Ranma said walking to the car.

" O.K. Ranma. Well lest go." She said getting into the passenger side seat of the car.

As Ranma reached his house he noticed that Nabiki was asleep and deciding not to wake her up he got out of the car and went to her side, took her out and then went in side his house.

Nabiki woke up very groggy. "Man I'm tired," she groaned getting up. 'Wait a second this isn't my room! Oh Yeah! I'm at Ranma's house.' She thought to her self, walking out into the hallway. "I wonder where the bathroom is?" she thought out loud

"The bath is down the hall and 3rd door to your left" Ranma said walking out of his room in just a black pair of pants.

"O.k. Ranma." She said taking time looking at his well-formed physique. 'Damn! I haven't seen a body like that for a exceedingly long time' she thought as NC-17 thoughts entered her head. She took one last look walking off to the furno.

"Oh Nabiki there should be a clean change of clothes there for you." He stated before he went down stairs.

"Smells good Ranma what you making?" Asked Nabiki coming down the stairs after she had completed her bath.

"Oh Just some eggs and bacon, ya know, the usual." He acknowledged with ought turning around. "Well it's all set so come and get it!" he said setting down plates on the small table and sitting across from Nabiki.

"We will be going to the Tendos today after breakfast."

"Ok… She thinks you deserved to die." Nabiki said softly

"I know Nabiki. The first thing she said was that I shouldn't have come back, that I ruined her life."

"She's a spoiled bitch."

"I know."

"…Ranma… I'm glad you came back."

"So am I... Well we should be going."

"Sure Ranma" at this they got up, put the dishes in the sink, and Ranma showed Nabiki to the garage.

In Garage

"Ranma where did you get the cash for this car?" Nabiki asked,

"The establishment I work for got me this car for the extraordinary job I'm doing." He stated flatly.

Money signs popped up in her eyes for a brief second.

"So, what do you do exactly Ranma?" she asked curiously "I'll tell you on the way." He said as they got into the car.

"So Ranma who do you do?" Nabiki asked,

"Well you see…I'm a Divine Knight." If Nabiki had been drinking something she would have done a considerable spit take.

"You're, you're a Divine Knight! But how Ranma? It's Super hard to turn out to be a Divine Knight. It's believed that there's no more than like, 4 of you guys." Nabiki stammered in astonishment.

"Well actually I'm the only one left they all retired so I am the only Knight left. And it's not very demanding to become one you just have to have a extraordinarily high energy level." Ranma stated coolly.

"Oh"

"And that's what I'm here for. Seeing as how I'm the only Divine Knight left I have to recruit a few people for the team."

"Have you determined who are the people you are going to recruit are?"

"Yes I have."

"Who are they?"

"Well it took me a long time to find the right people for the job but the Super computer I have in this car puts government computers to shame."

"So who are you recruiting I presume that I am one of them seeing as how you are telling me this."

"Very good Nabiki well I am recruiting a girl named Ryoko Hakubi she is 23, has cyan hair, gold eyes, is 5'4 and has a very high energy level of 134,300 at maximum it is 914,350" he said pushing a button bringing up a profile on the dash.

"She's cute, is she not?" she asked trying to put him on the spot

"Yes very. Well next is on the list is Son Goku. He is 26, has wild jet black hair, brown eyes, is 5'10 and has a Super high energy level of 271,300 and 2,600,000 in his Super Saiyan. Don't ask me what Super Saiyan is because I don't know." He said as another profile came up

"Next up is Ryoga. Age 24, he has jet black hair, brown eyes, is 5'8 and has a very high energy level of 263,000 on minimum output on maximum it is 1,800,000"he said

"Next is you. You know what you look like but for the hell of it. You are 25 you have brown hair, auburn eyes, you are 5'3 and your energy level is 9,250 on min. and on max is 11,320."

"It's THAT low! Get lost!"

"Yeah and it is my job to get you all to a power level of 165,000 or more as a stand still."

"Well last up is myself I am 24, have jet-black hair arctic blue eyes I'm 6'1, have an energy level of 265,000 at minimum and 2,750,000 at maximum."

"you're THAT STRONG damn Ranma you must have had some rigorous training to get that strong."

" Yeah." He said sheepishly. "Well I have 1 year to whip you guys into shape. Oh Yeah! And find everyone! Well here we are."

Tendo Dojo

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT!" Soun's demon head raging above Ranma.

"I said. 'I am taking Nabiki to train to become a Divine Knight.' Got that?" Ranma said not even flinching under Soun's harsh gaze.

"AND WHY CANT YOU TAKE ME!" Akane yelled at Ranma

"Well let me think hard on this one. Hum. Well…Oh wait I know! Maybe because I don't need a spoiled, violent, narcissistic, would-be martial artist lesbian to beat me to a fine pulp every minute of the rest of my life! Does that answer your question!" Ranma yelled.

Akane's face twisted in righteous anger. "RANMA! NO BAKA!" she screamed swinging her mallet at Ranma.

"DIVINE EXPLOSION!" Ranma yelled throwing a large golden sphere of energy at Akane at point-blank-range. Akane was sent flying back leaving an Akane sized crater in the wall.

"Well, Nabiki and I are leaving. Have a nice day Mr. Tendo, Kasumi. Come on Nabiki we must go." Ranma said grabbing Nabiki's hand and walking out the door.

"Well what are we doing now Ranma?"

"Well for now we should go find Ryoga first and I know just where he is!"

"Were is he?"

"He's in China."

"How do you know?

"I can sense auras all around the world and pinpoint were someone is on the globe, and the stronger they are the easer it is to find them."

"So how are we going to get there?"

"Fly."

"Should I get my passport?"

"Who said we were taking a plane."

"Let me guess you can fly and I'm going to be riding on your back."

"Precisely! Now were is your house?"

"My…my house?"

"Yes we got to get your things."

"My house is on 32nd St"

"Well that's only 5 streets away!"

11:37am

"Well we're ready to go?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, Lets go. And Ranma, DO NOT drop me. Nabiki said firmly.

"Ok then hop on and let us go to China!" Ranma said two angel-like wings twice his size shot out of his back. "R.Ranma you have wings. Since when how?" Nabiki asked climbing into Ranma's arms as he blasted off towards the lands of China at speeds nearing 500mph.

"Well about 11 months back when I got recruited for the Special Ops Team: Divine Knight, they helped me reach a level of ki manipulation I never thought achievable! They thought me how to manipulate and influence ki so that I could change the course at any given time, I can make things move at my will by surrounding it in my ki, I can make my ki blasts as hot as a red giant or as dense as the interior of a neutron star! I can also make ki armor and weapons like my legendary Dragon Buster Sword… the wings were a gift from Saffron for helping him out for the duration of a war with amazons… "

By the time Ranma had completed his story it was already dark out and they could hardly see three feet ahead of them for there was no moon out.

"Well Ranma I'm going to sleep wake me up when were there." Nabiki said in Ranma's arms "

"Sure thing Nabs!"

A/N: well tell me what u think about the chapter more coming real soon.


	2. Here's Ryoga!

RebornGod Presents:

Ranma ½: Upon Eternal Wings

By: RebornGod

Disclaimers: I do not, in any way, own Ranma ½ so don't sue me blah, blah, blah.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Panda-sign

Summary: After to many of Akane's abusive ways Ranma decides to do something. 6 years later meat Ranma the Divine Knight. ((Need More))

Takes place after two weeks after the battle with saffron & the failed wedding

------------

"We're in China!" Nabiki shouted with her fist in the air.

"Whoopee china!" Ranma said sarcastically. "Well we better go find Ryoga before he leaves the content or something" Ranma said walking off down the forest path.

"Hey wait up!" Nabiki called running after him.

"Were are we going to the Himalayan mountain range to get Ryoga but first we eat!" Ranma stated.

"But were will get the food?"

"My Subspace pocket " Ranma said opening a subspace pocket and pulling out some food.

"So Ranma when are we going to get there we have been flying for 4 hours now"

"Well we would be there if you let me fly faster than 100 mph." Ranma stated,

"Just how fast can you go?" she asked,

"My top speed is around 2000mph." He said

"2-2000 mph you would torn apart moving at speed! How?"

"I encase my self in a ki field to keep out wind resistance" he described to Nabiki,

"Can you try" she asked

"Sure why not" he said a blue ki field encircling him as he rocketed through the sky at terminal velocities not even hearing the sound barrier break he was moving so quickly.

"Wow this is so cool. But how are you using just your wings if they aren't moving at all?" she asked,

"Right now I'm using my ki to propel my self through the air."

"Oh." She stated,

"Well here we are." he said

"already! No way." She said as Ranma set her on the ground his long ponytail waving in the non-existent wind.

"Hey!" Nabiki exclaimed "How the hell is your braid moving around if there's no wind!"

"I'm just that good." Ranma said coolly.

"My, my aren't we being awfully modest on this fine evening!' She smirked.

"We should start making camp we have a long ways to go" Ranma stated suddenly serious, all joking humor out of his voice. "This mountain is very dangerous at night. We need to find some place safe to set up camp"

"How do you know all this? Did you read it some where?"

"Well four years ago a former friend and I were training long and hard into the night for a huge competition the next week. Even though the village elders had told us countless times not to venture to the mountains after dusk we decided to any way. 'What harm could come of it?' we had questioned ourselves. 'We're some of the worlds strongest people. We can handle anything.' So we went off. Soon after climbing for about 30 minutes, I lost sight of Takuya. I couldn't find Takuya. Somewhere along the way we had gotten separated. I searched for an hour when I heard some rustling followed by a blood-curdling scream. Everything was silent after that. I never did find Takuya. But I did catch a glimpse of something on my way down the mountain."

"Wow Ranma, I never knew. I'm so sorry." Nabiki whispered coming closer to him

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

Nabiki smiled shyly, "Did you ever figure it what is was?"

"Nah."

"Well we should start up the mountain so we can find Ryoga." Ranma said. It was 7 in the morning and still a little dark out

"Well let's go then." She stated and started to walk up the trail leaving Ranma behind.

"So who is next on our list" Nabiki asked Ranma. They had been hiking for about 2 hours and yet no Ryoga.

"Ryoko Hakubi she is closest tour current location." Ranma said with out turning around

"Ok. Hey were is Ryoga we should have found him by now"

"He is right there." Ranma said point up ahead of him

"R-Ranma y-you're alive! How? I-I thought you died in that blast." Ryoga said walking up to Ranma.

"A blast like that, kill me? I think not."

"Well why are you here?"

"I'm here to recruit you in to the secret organization: Divine Knights." Ranma said to Ryoga

"So you came back to ask only for my help? To become a Knight?"

"If you don't want to then fine I'll just go get Kuno to replace you."

"I never said no. And why is Nabiki here?"

"She is here because she is becoming Knight as well." Ranma replied

"So were are we going?"

"To the Masaki shrine to get a girl named Ryoko Hakubi."

"Hey Ryoga can you fly? It will make getting there faster." Ranma asked him

"Well Yeah."

"Well then try and keep up!" Ranma said as his wings shout out of his back and Nabiki climbed on.

"Follow me!" Ranma shouted an he blasted off into the sky.

"Were here" Ranma said landing on the ground and Ryoga beside him.

"Well come on." Nabiki said walking up to the door and knocking on it.

After a few minuets an old man come to the door.

"Hello how may I help you young man?" he asked

"Well I'm here for Ryoko Hakubi."

"What has she done this time?" he asked

"Oh it's nothing like that we just want to ask her a few questions about some things that's all."

"Oh well then come on in. she is in the back with Ayeka, follow me." He said leading them to the back were a fight was taking place

"Damn you Ayeka why did you have to force Tenchi to marry you!" Ryoko shouted taking a stab at the other girl but missing.

"I did not force him to do anything! He just loves me over a monster! She shouted hitting Ryoko with a ball of energy.

"Damn you." She said flying full speed at Ayeka trying to stab her but it was skillfully dogged. So she went flying right by her stabbing Ranma right in his right lung to the hilt of her sword.

Ranma just looked down in shock as the sword vanished. One thing came to mind as the sword vanished "Not Again" Ranma said falling to the ground blood rapidly Pooling around him.

A/N: Wow he got stabbed find out what happens next on UEW. tell me what you think u can flame me if u wish but i am flame retardant so...


	3. Let's Go Get Goku

RebornGod Presents: 

Ranma ½: Upon Eternal Wings 

By: RebornGod

Disclaimers: I do not, in any way, own Ranma ½ so don't sue me blah, blah, blah.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Panda-sign

Summary: After to many of Akane's abusive ways Ranma decides to do something. 6 years later meat Ranma the Divine Knight.

Takes place after two weeks after the battle with saffron & the failed wedding

"Oh My God! You killed him" Nabiki said in near shock

"Yosho Get Washu NOW!" Ayeka shouted.

All Ryoko could was stand there in shock. "Is, is he alive?" Ryoko asked. "Yes but barley" Ryoga said checking Ranma's vitals.

Yosho came back with Washu and took him to her lab.

"well he's lost a lot of blood and the closest donor is you Ryoko" Washu said

"O-ok" Ryoko said "what do I have to do?"

"Just get into this chair and let me take some blood" Washu said

"Sure" she said as Washu started the transfer of blood from her into Ranma's prone form.

"He should be fine in about an hour or two. But leave him to rest. I just need to run a few test on him."

"I'll stay with him. Is that ok?" Ryoko asked

"Sure you can."

2 hours later

"Damn what hit me?" Ranma asked as he slowly sat up in the bed "Oh Yeah I got stabbed again." He remembered

"I am deeply sorry. But what do you mean again?" Ryoko muttered barley above a whisper.

"Oh." Ranma said just noticing her. "It's ok you didn't mean to. And by again I mean that I have been stabbed a plethora of times" he said lifting up his shirt and showing her the scars and also giving her a good look of his well defined upper body.

"can I touch them or do you mind?" she asked motioning towards his scars

"Sure knock yourself out" he said taking off his shirt

"There're so many" she said touching his chest looking up into his arctic blue eyes.

Ranma stood a full head taller than she did. "well what can I say people like to stab me."

"Well Ranma is it? You have an extremely nice body even if it is scar ridden" Ryoko said tracing one of the scars on his abdomen.

"Well I have to say the same for you except for the scar ridden part. And I must say that you have very nice curves." He said putting his hands on her hips.

"Ranma I'm sorry about stabbing you." Ryoko said with tears starting too form in her eyes

"It's cool really happens all the time." Ranma said pulling her into a hug

"But still you could have died" Ryoko whispered

"I said it's ok. And besides a cute girl like you shouldn't cry" Ranma said hugging her tighter.

At that moment Washu walked in

"Oh your awake that's good well the others are waiting for you in the house. Follow me" Washu said walking into the house not even seeing Ryoko there with Ranma.

"Ranma have a seat." Washu said

"Ok" Ranma said sitting down by Ryoko.

Ranma there is something I have to ask you. Did you know that you were not entirely human?" Washu said

"N-no" Ranma said strutting

"You are part Saiyan Ranma one of only 4 left."

"I'm a what!"

"Here look as the screen." She said

Ranma Saotome

Age: 24

Gender: male

Date of birth: 5/17/1983

Eye color: Artic blue

Height: 6'1

Weight: 210lbs

DNA strand #1: 38.5 human

DNA strand #2: 61.5 Saiyan

"But, but how? Since when?"

"Since before you were born."

"Well that's fine with me I guess."

"You're ok with it just like that?" Ryoko asked

"Well I have been living like this for my whole life and nothing has happened so how bad can it be, Right."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well you will also live an extraordinarily long life till about 50,000 years old about how long Ryoko is going to live because of her race."

"Anyways I have to run some strength test on you so come with me please Ranma. The rest of you can come if you want." Washu said dragging Ranma along

"50,000 DAMN! That is going to give me a lot of time to practice my moves. Anyways Ok."

"OK Ranma I want you to power up to the max." Washu said to Ranma from behind a glass wall.

"Ok here I go…" Ranma said as his battle aura formed around him.

"What is his power level at Washu?" Tenchi asked

"80,000 and rising rapidly" Washu said drooling

"90,000…100,000…"

"Is this good Washu" Ranma said "or do you want more?"

"M-more you are already stronger than a Jurain prince and you can dish out more. I can't wait to see your Super Saiyan." she said drooling

"M-my god look at the readings" Ryoko stammered pointing at the screen.

'200,000… 250,000…290,000.'

Ranma was straining himself to his limits and more trying to keep his power level this high. "O-ok that's all I got" Ranma said battle aura diminishing.

"Damn… Ranma o-ok can you go Super Saiyan for me" She said wiping away more drool

"Um how exactly do I do that?"

Washu face faulted hard into the floor "ouch, you know Super Saiyan: your hair turns golden, eyes go green, the works."

"Ohhh that sure but can your computer take the power level?" he asked

"Sure after all I am the grate scientist Washu! Now go Super Saiyan."

"Ok…AAAHHHHHHHH!" Ranma shouted getting surrounded in a golden aura.

"M-m-my g-god! Look. Ryoga said pointing towards the screen.

'700,000…800,000."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma continued to shout as power filled every inch of him finding no were else to go but up, finally turning his hair golden.

'1,600,000…2,700,000…error, error, error, eerroooo…'

The computer finally gave out exploding. Ranma walked into the room still Super Saiyan. "So how was that guys?" Ranma asked. They just all stood there in shock. Washu was the first to speak "Ranma you go Super Saiyan like you have done it before. Have you."

"Well Yeah. When I was training I reached a super high level of power, it was overwhelming it felt like I could easily destroy planets. So I kept practicing on it. Then one day I was flying over a vast body of water and saw that my hair was gold but dismissed it. I guess that is why I do it so easily." Ranma said finishing trademark grin.

"Oh" they all said at his half assed story as if it explained every thing.

"So Ryoko I have to ask you something." Ranma said sitting down beside Ryoko.

"Yeah what?" she said

"Will you help us fight an up coming war against an unbelievable power? Be for you say no think about this the whole world will be destroyed if I don't get the 5 most powerful people on earth to help me." Ranma explained to her.

"I'm one of the five most powerful people on earth wow. Well your answer is yes, I don't want to stay here and watch Tenchi fall in love with some one else. So when do we leave?" she asked

" Soon I have to ask Washu for something."

Later that night

"Washu can you make me something? I need…"

"Well were off." Ranma said waving at everyone as Washu walked up to them.

"Well Ranma here is what you asked for." She handed him also 5 platinum rings each 2 ½ millimeters thick and 1 centimeter wide. One with a gold gem another with a sapphire gem a third with an emerald green gem a forth with a purple gem and the other with a fiery orange gem imbedded into it.

"Thanks Washu." Ranma said walking towards the other three putting the items into subspace.

"No problem here, and if you need anything just stop by." Washu said to Ranma.

"Washu I do need something. A space ship!"

"Oh? And for what reason do you need that?"

"Well I need it to go get a man named Son Goku for he is greatly needed for the organization of the Divine knights"

"Well you're in luck! Turns out that Ryoko has a space ship called the Ryo-Oh-Ki. It is one of the most advanced ships in the galaxy!" Washu said to Ranma

"You have a ship? That's great this will save us a lot of time. Washu making a ship would have taken a while to do, so this a big help." Ranma said turning to Ryoko. "So were is it?"

Ryoko pulling a cat looking rabbit off her shoulder "right here Ryo-Oh-Ki transform!" tat said the creature transformed into a extremely huge ship

"wow that's cool" Ryoga said

"well then guys all right lets go to get Goku!" Nabiki said boarding the ship.


End file.
